dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Neiz
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge |Race = Zalt-seijin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764-Age 767 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Cooler Force (Cooler's Armored Squadron) |FamConnect = }} is a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the Cooler Force. He accompanies Cooler along with the rest of his team to Earth in the hunt for the Saiyan that defeated Frieza. Appearance Neiz is a tall, brown reptilian humanoid. He has big yellow eyes, pointy ears, he wears the same upper body armor as his comrades, and he has a partial purple jumpsuit that covers his torso to his thighs. Neiz wears a blue scouter that is connected to a head strap. Personality Neiz seems to often underestimate his opponents. He often insults and laughs at his opponents during battle. Furthermore, he seems to like toying with his opponents. Biography Background Neiz is from planet Coola No. 6 (formerly planet Zalt). His home planet is nothing but water, and his race evolved from a species of amphibians.Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25, 1991 Cooler's Revenge During Frieza's genocide of the Saiyans, Neiz manned the monitors for Cooler's ship as the Armored Squadron watched the last moments of Planet Vegeta. He was then ordered by Sauza to not only track an escaping Attack Ball from the planet, but get a close-up of the attack ball to identify its occupant. He managed to trace the trajectory as headed towards the planet Earth, and was ordered to intercept the course, although Cooler overruled and ordered the aforementioned order to be belayed, with Neiz kneeling before him. Years later, Neiz reported to Cooler that Frieza had apparently been killed by a Saiyan, Goku, who hailed from Earth after escaping Planet Vegeta prior to its destruction, before Cooler promptly ordered for them to chart a course for the planet so they can deal with Goku. Neiz arrives on Earth with Cooler and his teammates, Salza and Dore, in order to ambush Goku. He knocks Krillin out just as the latter is about to warn Gohan about Dore sneaking up behind him. He then fights against Goku after he arrives back at the campsite. After Dore traps Goku in a Bear Hug, he attempts to kick Goku, but Goku manages to avoid his kick, resulting in Neiz kicking Dore by mistake and arguing with him. While they are arguing, Goku deflects Salza's Full Power Energy Wave towards Neiz, to which Neiz notices and narrowly evades at the last second by retracting his head into his body. Later on, when he is ordered by Cooler to search for Goku after a failed attempt at killing Goku and Gohan by bombarding the landscape, he briefly detects Krillin's Ki Blast using his scouter, but ends up believing that his scouter is actually detecting a pterodactyl after narrowly avoiding one flying towards him. Afterwards, he fights Gohan and eventually Piccolo, with his also having to remind Dore about the fate of Piccolo's home planet when the latter demanded to know why he wasn't on his home planet instead of on Earth. While fighting Piccolo, he also avoided his Chasing Bullet ki blast by tucking his head into his body and then taunted him about missing him. However, he then learned from Salza that Piccolo had actually been aiming for Dore, with his being sucker punched by Piccolo when turning around to verify the claim. After Dore's death, Neiz attempts to neutralize Piccolo by using his Electric Bind Wave technique. This only results in a smirk from the Namekian as he grabs Neiz, sending the electricity through Neiz's body, thus frying and killing Neiz. Power ;Films Neiz's Neiz Bind Wave is completely ineffective against Piccolo, who turns it back on him, resulting in Neiz's death. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It is stated in the 1991 Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25 that Neiz's power level is 163,000. According to Shonen Jump, Neiz prides himself on his speed (similar to Burter) and can create an electric charge from his body (similar to Kishime). Neiz also can pull his head into/and out of his body (similar to a turtle in its shell). Daizenshuu 6 notes that the Armored Squadron possess power comparable to, or possibly greater than, Frieza's best men (the Ginyu Force).. ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Neiz can kill Vegeta if Vegeta didn't train enough. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Used by Salza, Dore, and Neiz in Cooler's Revenge. *'Neiz Bind Wave' – A pink electricity attack that seems to shock the victim with high amounts of voltage, rendering his opponent numb. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – One of Neiz's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Neiz Fighting Pose' – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'Pump Up' – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'Strange Rush' - Neiz's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Ressen Jinzōningen, Neiz kidnaps Bulma, and Vegeta has to save her in order to train in her gravity room to prepare for the battle against the androids. Other enemies include , a pun from Kamasu, a Japanese barracuda and . In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler can summon Neiz to attack his opponent with electricity. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masato Hirano *English: **Funimation dub: Bill Townsley **AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey **Creative Products Corporation dub: David Soon *French dub: Philippe Ariotti *Spanish dub: Ricardo Mendoza *German dub: Joachim Kaps *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tatá Guarnieri *Greek dub: Orfeas Zafeiropoulos Battles ;Films *Neiz vs. Krillin *Neiz, Salza, and Dore vs. Goku *Neiz, Salza, and Dore vs. Gohan *Neiz, Salza, and Dore vs. Piccolo Trivia *His name comes from a pun on the condiment "mayonnaise". *Out of all the Ginyu Force members, Neiz seems to be modeled after Burter in terms of appearance and personality. *Neiz made two references to eating humanoids in Coolers Revenge: the first was when Cooler shot Goku and Gohan into the waterfall area, Neiz commented "Smoked meat!", and the second was when he caught Piccolo in his Bind Wave he said "Deep-fried Nameks, yummy!" Both of these references were dub additions, as Neiz was originally silent in the first instance, and the second had Neiz asking impatiently when the body bind wave was going to start affecting Piccolo. Gallery See also *Neiz (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army